bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Maudi's Magnificent Bridge
"Great news! You have been chosen for the honor of bringing a great architect's vision to life. That's right, Alejandro Maudi! Build the bridge he designed and unlock exciting new lands! " Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items marked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''30 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: * 50 * 250,000 * 5 Golden Wrenches * 3 Geologic Reconnaissance * 2 Blue Forms * 2 Green Forms * 5 Gold Coins Construction Task 1: Architect's Whims Part 1 Path to Glory (Reward: 9,500 , 350 ) * Hire 40 Fitters ‡''' Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task 15 h each @ Construction Institute Can be made in advance * Build 5 Elite Residential Buildings If you are already maxed out, move 5 to storage then place them back in your city! '''Part 2 (Reward: ) * Put out 60 Fires (or pay 30 city credits) * Collect 50 Staplers (or pay 25 city credits)' Part 3 (Reward: 9,500 360xp) * Produce 40 batches of Ore' * 750 energy Construction Task 2: Building Bridges Part 1 (Reward: 9,500 , 360 ) * Produce 30 Thickeners (Produce Thickener in Chemical Plant, 6 hours each) * Hire 25 Chemists ‡''' (Train chemists in University, 24 hours each) 'Part 2: '(Reward: 9,500 , 360 xp) * Get 10 Copper coins (or buy for 20 credits each) * Produce 3 B-Modules of Happiness (or complete for 135 credits) 'Part 3: '(Reward: 9,500 , 360 xp) * Save up 1000 energy (or buy 500-energy batteries for 90 credits each) * Produce 20 batches of marble (or buy for 30 credits each) (Produce marble in Old Quarry. 6 hours each) Part 4: (Reward: 9,500 , 360 xp) * Receive 100 Thermoses from your citizens (or complete task for 50 credits) * Get 30 Bronze Wrenches (or complete task for 25 credits) Bronze Wrenches cost $1,000,000 in the Shop: Useful Items. Construction Task 3: Hard Work 'Part 1: Laying Groundwork '(Reward: 9500 , 370 ) * Earn 10,000 Corporation Points (or complete for 50 credits) Can used stored Corporate Certificates if available. * Use any bonus - need to use 5 of them 'Part 2: The Energy Cycle (Reward: 9500 ' ', 370 ' ''') * Produce 20 Flashlights (can buy for 27 credits each). Produce in Electronics plant - 3 hours each) * Demolish 15 buildings level 35 or higher (or complete task for 30 credits) Part 3: '(Reward: 4,500 , 150 ) * ??? * ??? Construction Task 4: New Problems '''Part 1: '(Reward: , ) ) * ??? * ??? 'Part 2: '(Reward: ) * ??? * ??? 'Part 3: '(Reward: ) * ??? * ??? Construction Task 5: Masterful! '''Part 1: (Reward: ) * ??? * ??? * ??? Done! '(Reward: ) '‡ These items can be made in advance